The box in the alley
by LEAboosh95
Summary: my first fanfiction.... its about a teenage girl who goes missing somehow... . READ TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS!
1. Chapter 1

On one summer's day, not so long ago, a teenage girl called Kim was walking through Camden (where she lived). She was celebrating her 14th birthday the next day, so she decided to go out with some friends to get an awesome outfit to wear and some party things. She was quite excited because she had loads of friends coming to the party…. But it was no ordinary party; it was a huge disco with almost everything you could think of! So Kim had decided to book a **huge** bouncy castle for the party and her mum had _somehow_ got a famous person to come but Kim had not been told who it was yet! So, as I was saying… she was walking through Camden with some friends. They were having a great time and were having a good laugh. When suddenly they heard a strange rustling from an alleyway. Kim thought it was just the wind, but she wanted to explore and see what was down this alley anyway.

As Kim tip-toed down the alley, one of her friends said to her "Hey! Kim, don't bother going down that alley. It probably got some mugger down there or something. It's not safe." But she was not listening to her friend's warning because she was so intrigued by what could be down this alleyway. It seemed like nothing was down there after all, or so it seemed to be for that moment. She found a mysterious box which was strangely decorated, the sort of design you probably would not see anywhere.

Kim thought 'I'll open it… just to see what's in it. Maybe it's treasure….. NO! I'm too old to believe in that sort of thing. I think I should ask the Plan Pony, He'll know what to do!'… One of her friends caught a glimpse of the drawing and asked her

"Haha…! Are you stupid?!... What is that?".

Kim replied "uhh… nothing! Haha. I just found it in my pocket. Must be my…uh... Younger cousin's." even though it belonged to her. As you can probably guess, the Plan Pony is a magical pony who helps you with plans and many things like that. Yes, I know, how awesome! So, back to the point, she took out the piece of paper (which the Plan Pony was on) and asked him "Hey, Plan Pony, what should I do. Should I go and look in the box, or not?" So the awesome Plan Pony said "Just don't go into the box, for there may be great danger in there!"

Kim hesitated, but still wanted to have a little peek in the box. She thought 'Its only a box! Nothing can go wrong.' Or so she thought....


	2. In the place

~ Chapter 2 ~

So Kim quickly looked into the box to see what wondrous things she could find…

"AAAAHHHHHHH……!" she screamed…. Several minutes later, slightly confused, she saw a mysterious figure coming out of the darkness… This figure seemed to be in the shape of a man, quite tall, mysterious and strangely slim for a man of the age he seemed to be. Then, without warning, this figure said "What ya' doin' in my box you..... _You stupid_ nipper?!" in his cockney accent she knew so well. As he said it, Kim shivered because of his eerie (yet interesting) voice. She did not know what to say, and she also did not know _why_ she was in the box either! But she said "uh... I....uh... don't ... know!", still shivering.

Then, when she would never think it would ever happen, the strange man started singing a strange song... That was when I realised who it was... People said it was just a little old granny's tale but it was _real_. He was too real. ... But outside of the box, her friends were extremely worried and the police did not believe that she fell down a box and 'despaired'. They put posters up, handed out flyers and called and looked for her. Sadly for them and Kim, no one knew where the alley was exactly (but know whereabouts) and her friends were not as interested of who or even _what_ was in the box as Kim was.

Still in the box, Kim saw The Hitcher suddenly vanish into thin air, leaving her stranded alone in the box. Then, out of nowhere, she heard tapping... Tap...tap... Tap.... She recognised the sound, but still was curious of what or who it was. There was another set of taps... There was someone else with it! TAP. TAP. TAP.. It seemed to be coming towards her... TAP... TAP...TAP... TAP... TAP...TAP..... Slowly, the two figures came up to her.... She felt her heart racing inside of her body and she was dragging herself to the corner......

Then, with a sigh of relief, it was two ordinary men. First she noticed that one was wearing white high-heeled boots and the other was wearing some smart beige-coloured shoes. The first she saw was a man who was wearing a silver suit and white knee-high boots (which she loved) and the second was wearing a extremely unfashionable outfit (in her opinion). So, like always, the first man introduces himself " hey, Im Vince Noir, Rock 'N' Roll star and this is Howard Moon! You ok?!"

"Yeh.... I think so..." Kim said, still amazed by his shiny outfit. She looked him up and down and helped herself up. She asked "when did you two get here? In the box..." Howard said "Well, I was heading to a Jazz shop while Vince was heading to Topshop and we both somehow found each other in this damn box!"


	3. Relief

~ Chapter 3 ~

After Vince's and Kim's long conversation and Howard trying not to loose any brain cells because of lack of Jazz music, they all decided that they had to get out of this box as soon as they could!. But how? All they could see was each other and the plain walls.

"hmmm... How we gunna get out of 'ere then??" asked Vince.

"Dunno." replied Kim and Howard.

"OH I KNOW! Oh, this is genius!" said Vince. So Vince got out his mobile and started dialling...

"Who are you calling now Vince?!" Said Howard whilst looking at Vince, confused.

"*shush!* Its ringing!.... Hey! Its Vince. Can you help me?" Vince talking to this mystery person.

Moments later, a massive hole was blown in by some sort of explosive. Then, a man climbed trough.... but it was no other man than Gary Numan! Kim's jaw dropped and eyes widened, amazed of who it was and the short time it took him to get to them.

"Calm yourself down!" Vince said to Kim, laughing. Kim went slightly red, a bit embarrassed.

*Howard sighed again*

"Whats your problem Howard?!" Vince said, a little annoyed.

"Why is _HE here_?!" Howard whispered to Vince angrily. Vince shacked his head and did not reply.

"Hey Vince! You need a lift?" said Gary.

"Yeh! We sure do. Cheers" Vince replied.

So they went to Gary's private plane and flew back to London and Kim, Vince and Howard were all glad to get out of the box and back to their home place. So Kim found her family and friends who were all very relieved and Vince and Howard went back to the Nabootique. The next day, Kim finally got to go to her party and found that Vince and Howard were at the party! Kim's eyes lit up with joy, she could not believe it.


End file.
